


Wishes that can't be real

by Rowan_Valraven



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Poor Rhys, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Valraven/pseuds/Rowan_Valraven
Summary: Rhys stares at Jack's sculpture, thinking about his hero's betrayal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While playing TFTB a friend of mine asked me to write a short fic were Rhys caressed Jack's sculpture in the 5th episode, when Helios has already crashed and Rhys is trying to get to Jack's office.  
> Sorry about the angst, it was impossible to write this without it.  
> Also, I'm not a native english speaker, so please, feel free to point out any big grammatical mistakes and I'll try to fix them.

Helios had fallen, Rhys was surrounded by the broken pieces of the station, a place that held the memories and lifes of the people that had worked with all their might to get to the mythical space station that held the main workings of Hyperion, lead by _the_ Handsome Jack, the **hero**.

Rhys looked at Jack's sculpture, _his_ hero, his guide and light in this horrible experience. Rhys had always admired Handsome Jack; how he led Hyperion to the top and, as he got to know him, his passion. He had loved his awful comments, his stupid humour... Just his company made things easier.

Rhys smiled lightly, remembering all the moments they shared, sharing a hidden laugh together at Jack's actions, seen only by Rhys...

Then suddenly he stopped smiling, remembering Jack's treason, and the way he had wanted to kill Rhys, as if he held no value to him... He had planed it all along, even when they fought together. Rhys had trusted him, not only with his life, but also with his friend's lifes, Vaungh, Fiona, Sasha... He didn't know if he'd be able to face them again, Loader Bot had sacrificed himself for him, god knows where Gortys was or if Vaungh was safe and sound. All because he had trusted his hero.

Rhys raised his hand and caressed lightly the sculpture's cheek, a single tear falling from his brown eye.

"I wish this had ended in a different way."


End file.
